Ashworth: "Let's rebuild a new United Dominions of Earth"
The Conservative MP, Party Deputy Chairman and Spokesperson for Constitutional Affairs, Jon Ashworth, addressed Party Members and the Press today to call for a renewal of the UDE. "Seldom to be find a time to reflect on peace. More often than not, we reflect on the war, the causalities, the horrors, the futility of it all. Right so, may I add. However, we are currently negotiating peace and therefore it is high time we start looking reflecting on peace: how we achieved it in the past, why it hasn't worked, why we find ourselves again at the helm of another table. It is to me astonishing that we have not had any World Organisation to call for peace, settle disputes and liaise between diplomats. The last time this was achieved was back in 503AER with the United Dominions of Earth which was dismantled. Is it not worrying that we are so self-inducted that we refuse to work with other countries? '' ''As I said at the start, now is high time we reflect on peace. Does there appear to be a trait which could help World Peace? Can we reflect on the UDE and wonder if it can ever be rebuilt? As famously proclaimed all those years ago, 'What is the use of living if it be not to strive for noble causes and to make this muddled world a better place for those who will live in it after we are gone?' Therefore the Conservatives of today call to the Chancellor to rethink one thing: Let's rebuild a new United Dominions of Earth. This new organisation I speak of takes the core beliefs of the UDE but with a spin. Countries are separate, with their own paths, their own judiciary, executive and legislature; their own procedures; their own sovereignty. Merely this new organisation would be a World Meeting Place for all diplomats, from all corners of the world. An observer of intentional law, intentional order, intentional peace and harmony. An organisation where all countries are of same footing, with equal votes, an equal voice and an equal representation. An organisation that stands up to bullies, united. With this organisation we can have World Peace. We'll have this so-called peace through international law, conventions and treaties: the starting accord shall read, 'All Men, wherever they happen to live, are subject to the will of themselves and their people, not their government'. Conventions read, 'War shall always be the last resort, when all else has failed and all diplomatic methods tired'. Laws stating, 'No man, no child of woman, no citizen, shall come under threat of war; their livelihoods shall not be destroyed at the hands of war'. Common agreements between all National of the Earth to have set-in-stone practises which prevent harm to citizens, create war crimes, create crimes against humanity, stop unnecessary war, bring people together to speak and settle disputes. Ingrained in this organisation would be the beliefs that everyone has the right to live happily and free from constraints. '' ''And Mr Chancellor, we can call this organisation, 'The Association of Nations', TAN. A Brotherhood of common people, in unity, under one banner, advancing peace for all time, for everyone. The Conservatives of today make this call to promote, to assist, to guide lasting peace so that no peoples shall have to suffer the horrors of war, ever again. And if it shall come down to war, it shall be the last resort and the war will be a war of Arms, not a war of civilisation. Citizens need protection. That is our call to the Chancellor. Now is the best time to take it up." Category:The Imperial Constitution